


You who've seen me at my worst, but never my best.

by LorilieDorran



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorilieDorran/pseuds/LorilieDorran
Summary: With the last battle almost upon them, Jaime and Brienne express what they mean to each other.





	You who've seen me at my worst, but never my best.

**Author's Note:**

> The picture of Jaime saying to Brienne "You who've seen me at my worst, but never my best." popped into my head out of nowhere and made me want to write this little scene.  
> So, after reading tons of the beautiful JB work on here, here's my first contribution to the great well of happiness that is Jaime and Brienne fanfiction to me, keeping my spirits up till GoT season 8 and the publication of "Winds of Winter". Enjoy.

Cold, dark night greeted Brienne the moment she stepped outside the walls of Winterfell. A few stars shone twinkling in the sky, helping her make out the figure of Jaime immediately. She made her way over to where he stood in silent contemplation of the plains around the castle.  
Wide, empty plains.  
Soon they would be crawling with the dead.  
"I never understood men who spent the nights before a battle thinking about life and death, loosing themselves in memory instead of getting some sleep." Jaime broke the silence.  
Brienne raised an eyebrow, inviting him to go on.  
"Tonight though. Here. At the end of the world." A pause. "With you at my side." Another pause. "Memories of how I, of how we came to be here keep coming and there's nothing I can do to stop them."  
Still Brienne remained silent, waiting to see where this was going.  
"My thoughts keep returning to other battles I fought. Those I won, but mostly to the one I lost. Which really brought me here in the end. Brought me to you. And then again I think further back, to the golden days of my glory. I always have to remind myself that you never knew me then. Because I feel as if you've always been by my side. But you never really knew me as I used to be. You've never seen me at my best... when I wasn't crippled or weak and filthy and imprisoned... only at my worst. You..." He caught her blue eyes for a moment, then looked away again. Repeated, "You who've seen my worst, but never my best. However did you end up here to fight this last battle at my side?"  
He fell silent, unable to find the words to tell her what he wanted to say to her so desperately.  
Softly Brienne began speaking, "I may not have seen you as the golden Knight in the Kingsguard, fighting the way you were meant to fight. I may not even have seen you saving thousands of people from wildfire with that act of bravery the world knows nothing of."  
Pause. Emotion made it hard for Brienne to keep her voice steady.  
"You jumped into a bear pit to save me. You were freshly injured. You were unarmed. You weren't even supposed to be in the hellhole that was Harrenhall. You came back for me. I saw your soul then. I saw the best of you. Nothing else matters to me. There is no one else I'd have by my side."  
Jaime's emerald eyes found hers, widened as Brienne whispered, "There is no one else I'd have by my side, Jaime. In this battle. In this life."  
Jaime took her hand then, relieved that she had been able to find the right words when he hadn't been. Now it seemed easy. "There is nowhere else I want to be. In life, in death, in battle. Wherever you are, I'll be right beside you."


End file.
